


Why Didn't You Tell Me

by Laurenport_555



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenport_555/pseuds/Laurenport_555
Summary: Set after Civil War, the Avengers are living in Stark Tower, now named the Avengers Tower. Things are going fine until the team notices something wrong with Tony. Can they get to the bottom of it before Tony falls in a pit of coffee, alcohol, self-pity and insomnia?





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, so any feedback is appreciated!

Tony woke up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating, pulse racing and alone in his king sized bed. Well, not completely alone.  
As soon as he woke up JARVIS said “Sir, it is currently 2:38am, you are in the Avengers Tower, today is June 28, it is 68 degrees outside, you are safe,” several times until Tony’s pulse slowed down to something semi-normal, and his breathing evened out. 

“Thanks, Jar.” Tony said after a few minutes.

“It is no trouble.” Jarvis replied.

Tony considered going back to sleep for a few more hours, but quickly rejected that idea when he thought about his dream, not wanting to experience anything like that again. Although chances were it would happen sooner than later.

He walked to the small kitchen in the corner of his room, the way illuminated by the glow of his arc reactor through his white tee-shirt. He picked up his favorite mug, hoping to get the schematics for Clint’s new arrows done by the morning. 

He tried to pour some coffee but realized he was out and had to go to the main kitchen for more on his way to the lab. 

It was almost 3am, of course no one would be down there, he thought to himself as left his room with his favorite mug in hand. Although everyone had their own kitchen in their rooms, they all tried to eat at least one meal a day together, which didn’t happen very often because Natasha and Clint were always off on top secret missions. 

"Sir I must insist you attempt to sleep again, it could impair your health. Also Mr. B-" Jarvis tried to say.

"Mute Jarvis."

As he neared the kitchen, his thoughts on coffee and how he was going to try liquid hydrogen instead of liquid nitrogen for Clint’s arrows but mostly his nightmare. He approached the coffee pot and filled his entire cup then stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds, after all who likes coffee cold. 

Bucky was sitting on the couch in the living room adjacent to the kitchen, watching Stark, thinking he might be sleep walking after he walked passed him without saying a word. Bucky watched as Stark poured his coffee and stuck it in the microwave, still oblivious.  
Stark grabbed the coffee and turned to the hallway leading to the elevator.  
“Anthony” Bucky said in a normal voice.

Faster than Bucky thought possible, Tony dropped his favorite mug to the floor and scrambled to the corner of the room, with his back against the wall and his hands up almost in an attempt to block an oncoming punch, only there wasn't one. His eyes searching the entire room for a threat, and breathing labored. Jarvis turned on the lights, but it didn't have an impact on Tony's condition.

“Stark it’s just me, it’s Bucky.” Bucky said with his hands up trying to calm him down and show there was no threat. One of the downsides of living with a super soldier and two assassins was their ability to sleep as light as a feather. Steve rushed in with his shield and a few seconds later Natasha and Clint sprinted in with guns drawn. 

“What happened?” Steve demanded in his ‘I’m the boss’ voice as he took in the scene. Glass on the floor, Tony crouched against the wall, his hands up as if ready to block a punch, and Bucky several feet away with a worried look on his face, his hands in a defense position. 

After hearing Steve's harsh voice, he snapped out of his trance. Looking up, he saw his team mates staring down at him with concerned eyes. He straightened his clothes. 

“Um sorry guys, I guess now you see my brain without coffee.” He joked, but no one smiled.  
“Tony-” Natasha started.

“Actually I have to go work on Clint’s new arrows I just thought of a way to make them more explosive and stable, I will be down in the lab.” He said while drifting towards the elevator.  
“Tony wa-” Clint started as the elevator doors opened.

“You guys should go back to sleep, I will clean that up in the morning. Goodnight“ he said tersely with an obviously forced smile on his face, referring to the glass on the floor. The elevator doors closed before anyone could say anything else.

“What the HELL just happened.” Steve said turning and facing Bucky.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. If I didn't mention it, Thor is with Jane and Wanda is with Shield practicing her powers.

“He was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t see me so I called out to him and he flipped out.” Bucky started to explain.

“Steve, I’ve seen that kind of reaction before.” He said in a somber voice.

The entire group new what he meant. 

“JARVIS, why was Tony awake?” Natasha asked.

When Jarvis didn’t respond Steve and Bucky thought he was broken before Natasha said “un-mute.”

“Thank you, Ms. Romanov, Sir fell into REM sleep at 12:14 am, then awoke from a night terror at 2:38 am.”

“How many hours of sleep has he gotten in the past week?” Clint asked.

“Sir has gotten 8 and 1/2 hours of sleep in the past seven days, Mr. Barton, he has also consumed four bottles of his favorite scotch.” 

“We should go to sleep and talk with Tony and Bruce in the morning.” Steve resumed the position of leader and ordered everyone to bed. Bucky and Steve stayed behind after Natasha and Clint left. 

“Why were you down here?” Steve asked Bucky.

“I couldn’t sleep and the city is just so beautiful at night.” Bucky answered, although, after so many years of being Bucky’s best friend, he knew when Bucky was holding something back. 

“Nightmares?”

Bucky nodded. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

Bucky shook his head.

“It’s okay, I get them too sometimes.” Steve said before turning to go to his room. 

He paused “Goodnight Bucky.”

Goodnight Steve.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Steve looked at the clock that showed 5:21 and decided to go on a run to clear his thoughts. He got on exercise clothes and left the Tower. After running around New York for an hour and a half, he decided to go back and make breakfast.

The tower was silent as he walked through the lobby to the elevator. He went up to the main kitchen and noticed the glass was gone but blew it off one of Tony’s robots just have cleaned it up. He started mixing together pancake mix, along with scrambled eggs and bacon. It only took 45 minutes to prepare everything and have it set on the table. 

“Jarvis, please tell everyone breakfast is ready.”

“Certainly.” Jarvis replied.

A few minutes later Bruce stumbled in looking half dead, slightly greyed hair sticking up in random places. He sat down and surveyed the food on the table.

“Did you make all of this?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah why, too much?” Steve replied.

“No, it’s fine. Thanks.” 

Clint and Natasha walked in together slightly sweaty, Clint with a split lip and black eye, and Natasha with a bruise on her left temple. They sat down next to each other with a simple thank you directed to Steve, no explanation offered about their injuries, probably from sparring. 

Bucky walked in, sat next to Bruce and started eating. 

“Mh, this is good.” Bucky complimented.

“Thanks.” Steve replied.

“Where is Tony?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know, Jarvis where is Tony?” Steve asked.

“It appears Sir had locked himself in the lab, muted me and refusing to answer calls.”

Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Clint all shared a look, then Bucky got up and walked to the elevator without a word. Bruce, who was a very intelligent man, saw the look they shared and asked “what just happened?”

Bucky got into the elevator and Jarvis took him to Tony’s lab, without a word. Bucky had only been in Tony’s lab a handful of times, seeing all of the high tech gadgets made him feel very overwhelmed, but he wasn’t thinking about that now. Bucky saw Tony sitting at his desk working on some holographic blueprint through the glass door. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he knocked, trying to get Tony’s attention. Tony turned around, glanced him over and went back to work. 

“Sir has expressed his desire to be left alone.” Jarvis stated.

“Can’t you just unlock the door?” Bucky asked. 

“Believe me I would if I could, but my coding only goes so far.”

Bucky knocked again, only to be ignored.

“Sir has asked me to tell you he is busy, and will not be joining you for breakfast.”

Bucky knocked harder. And harder. And kept knocking until Tony turned around and stomped towards the door. He entered the code from into the keypad and the door opened. 

“What do you want Bucky, I’m trying to work.” Tony said exasperatedly. 

“Steve made breakfast we are waiting for you.” 

“I’m busy I will get something later, by all means, dig in.” Tony stated

“Why not now?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky I am a busy man, I need to submit this project to the board by tomorrow. I will get some food later.” Tony said as he closed the door on Bucky’s face, or well he tried. Bucky’s metal arm shot up and blocked the door from closing. 

“I am not leaving until you agree to come eat dinner with us.” Bucky announced.

Tony, realizing there was no way he would be able to get out of this without blowing up this walls, agreed. They rode the elevator in an uncomfortable silence, until Bucky asked,  
“Did you go back to sleep last night?”

“Yeah, I caught a few in the lab.” 

“Actually, Sir did not sleep at all last night.” Jarvis interjected. 

“Traitor.” Tony whispered to the ceiling.

“Ton-” Bucky began, but couldn’t finish, because the elevator doors opened and Tony shot out of them like a bat out of hell straight to the table.

“Nice of you to join us.” Steve said.

“I can’t stay, I have a project to finish by tomorrow. Thanks for the food.” Tony said while piling several pancakes, several eggs, and many pieces of bacon onto his plate. He turned to leave but Natasha’s sharp voice cut him off.

“Tony.” She said in such a way that made him stop dead in his tracks. 

“Yeeessssss” He replied sarcastically. 

“Sit down, we need to talk.” She said, by now everyone in the room was looking at him. 

“Listen I would love to but I really need to work.” He excused himself and turned to the elevator. Only, it didn’t open. 

“Jarvis open the elevator.” He demanded.

“I apologize Sir, but you programmed me to act in your best interest, and trust me, this is in your best interest.” 

“Tony, sit down.” Clint ordered.

“Fine.”


End file.
